poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino and the Real Girl
|image = File:Tino and the Real Girl.jpg|Row 1 title = Written by|Row 1 info = Sonic876|Row 2 title = Edited by|Row 2 info = Sonic876|Row 3 title = Previous|Row 3 info = Noby Ran Away from Home: The Musical|Row 4 title = Next|Row 4 info = The Wisdom of Heart}}Tino and the Real Girl'' ''is another short film of Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations. Summary When Sunset Shimmer has something to do and rejected Tino’s invitation for their date with each other. After Tino is heartbroken, he accidentally find an abandon game that he can learn romantic thoughts and got to meet .TIFfany. He learns that .TIFfany is interested in him and she plans to have Tino all to herself. It’s up to Sunset Shimmer to stop her before it’s too late. Plot Sunset Shimmer’s Rejection In Canterlot High, Tino Tonitini hopes to ask Sunset Shimmer out for a date. He straightens himself up, and when he saw Sunset Shimmer he went to lunch with her and sits with her. Then, he asks her out on a date with him this day. But Sunset Shimmer rejects his invitation because she has to practice her music for the concert and then finishes her lunch, and leaves the cafeteria. And Tino left without a trace. The Abandoned Game Then, heartbroken Tino was heading home to Pinkie Pie’s because he didn't get the chance to have a date with Sunset. But he saw Sunset Shimmer walking toward him, so he ran inside the game shop so he won’t be spotted by her. Then, Tino decided to buy some games to play to move on. He grabs an action game then, he grabs an adventure games, but he accidentally grabs the game called Romantic Academy 7 along with the games and buys it. Then he come home to Pinkie Pie’s house and then starts playing some his new games. Tino meets .TIFfany Back at home, Tino starts up the game and is introduced to .TIFfany, a pink haired girl that studies at the game's setting, a magic romance academy. He clicks on her face, she starts to smile. Then .TIFfany calls Tino her “new boyfriend.” Tino thinks he is starting to like her. Then, Twilight Sparkle and her friends found Tino had skipped school because he is still on the game. Applejack tells him to get off the game for a while and go do something else besides being on the game all day. Tino promises .TIFfany that he’ll be back for her, but Rainbow Dash tells him that is only a game, it not like it’s going anywhere. .TIFfany begins to stalk them, making use of the electrical wires and appliances which she can apparently travel through. Tino tries to do something fun After school, Tino, Twilight and their friends go to the mall for a while. Pinkie Pie scares all of the women out of the toilet at the mall due to screaming at them with a bull horn and Fluttershy is forced leave to deal with the security that arrived to investigate, leaving Tino to find someone else alone, but he fails to attract any women once again and wishes he was back home talking to .TIFfany. .TIFfany now appears in a television behind him. Tino is relieved but confused as to how she managed to get to him. .TIFfany now reveals that she was a sentient game that attacked her programmers when they tried to delete her. She says that now Tino won't have to talk to real girls ever again and that they can now be together forever to which Tino responds positively. .TIFfany says they can do anything Tino wants, which apparently is playing a arcade game. Sunset Shimmer ask Tino to a date Tino and .TIFfany seem to be having a great time until his time runs out and he must insert another fifty cents. Sunset Shimmer, finds this very amusing and approaches Tino and decides to ask him something. She asks him out on a date with her, and Tino accepts it. After giving Tino a kiss, Sunset Shimmer leaves but before Tino can continue to play the arcade game he is surprised by Twilight and her friends. Rarity reveals that they had seen the whole thing and that he had performed perfectly. They say that the game really worked and that he can toss it out now. Tino is reluctant to throw it out as he says that he likes .TIFfany and says that she's predictable. When Peter Pan asks if he can take .TIFfany to his date though, Tino realizes that he has to "break-up" with .TIFfany. .TIFfany goes mad with love Tino decides that he and .TIFfany need to talk for a while. Tino suggests that he would be with someone who is human, not a computer program. .TIFfany refuses to let him do it, and calms that real girls make fun of him. Then she goes mad with love for him and tries to prevent him from going anywhere and claims that she won’t let another girl take Tino away from her. But Tino paused her so she will not freak out. Then he takes out the disc, and decides to take the game back to the video game store after his date with Sunset Shimmer. But, .TIFfany managed to stay on the computer. Betrayed, she stalks him to the hamburger/arcade place. The Date begins Back at the mall, Twilight Sparkle and her friends are preparing Tino for his date, Pinkie Pie by shouting questions at him on what his "love crew" has taught him. Shortly afterward Tino meets up with Sunset Shimmer and they enter the hamburger/arcade place just as Twilight and the other are watching. Tino engages in some conversation with Sunset Shimmer but gets a fright when he sees .TIFfany on one of the arcade screens with the caption "You paused me?" .TIFfany, through the monitors in the arcade, expresses her distaste for Sunset Shimmer and that wants to get rid of her. After making an awkward excuse, Tino flees to Twilight and the others, who have been watching their date, and tells them that .TIFfany has somehow returned and is stalking him. Twilight tries to tell Tino that .TIFfany isn't real but is soon interrupted by .TIFfany who glares at them from the television screens. She soon travels through the arcade games onto the main stage. .TIFfany attacks Tino tries to get Sunset Shimmer away from .TIFfany, but is interrupted by the ongoing show. .TIFfany then possesses all the animatronics and attempts to stop Tino from escaping. .TIFfany then blocks Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer from the exit before turning some nearby skee-ball games into canons that shoot balls at them, causing them to take cover behind an arcade machine. Tino tells Shimmer to stay with the others and attempts to lure .TIFfany away from the group as the rest of the group tries to escape from the remaining animatronics. .TIFfany into the kitchen away from Sunset Shimmer. Tino destroys .TIFfany With Tino surrounded, .TIFfany persuades Tino that real girls would only end up hurting him and that Sunset Shimmer was of no exception. She asks Tino to allow her to download his brain into the game so that they could be together forever. .TIFfany prepares to download Tino into the game, but Tino rejects her offer, with Sunset Shimmer’s help, opening up the pizzeria's oven and throwing the game disc in. With the game destroyed, .TIFfany crashes to death and all the animatronics shut down, with the one .TIFfany possessed overheating, causing it to melt. A Happy Ending Standing in the ruins of the hamburger/arcade place, Tino and Sunset Shimmer make up and Tino invites her to Pinkie Pie’s house for a celebration party. She accepts the offer, but reveals that she might be going somewhere else for a little while. She proposes that she be there soon, and she kissed him, when she leaves and although this arrangement was not much different from .TIFfany's, he agrees, happy to finally have Sunset Shimmer as his remaining girlfriend. Twilight and her friends are glad that Tino managed to get a date in the end. And Tino writes a letter to Princess Celestia and then leaves, going to Sunset Shimmer's concert. Trivia * Peter Pan and Tinker Bell guest stars in this movie. * Noby and Sue will make a cameo in this movie. * This film is based off of "Gravity Falls: Soos and the Real Girl.” * This became a flashback in the movie “''.TIFfany’s Return''.” Scenes # Sunset Shimmer’s Rejection # The Abandoned Game # Tino meets .TIFfany # Tino tries to do something fun # Sunset Shimmer asks Tino to a date # .TIFfany goes mad with love # The Date begins # .TIFfany attacks # Tino destroys .TIFfany # A Happy Ending Category:Weekenders and friends' Amazing Explorations Category:Sonic876